


Initiative

by culturethings



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Heavy Angst, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Sexual Inexperience, Sub/Sub, Voyeurism, lucas has a lot of daydreams about jungwoo, my writing style has devolved im sorry, this is just pure filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 01:03:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14201649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/culturethings/pseuds/culturethings
Summary: Besides the one year of experience this other boy claimed over him, he’d somehow managed to attain along with it, Lucas’ sanity.





	Initiative

The question that bugged Lucas’ thoughts was a prevalent one.  It was always there, lurking in the deep, dark places. It burrowed its way into every nook and every crevice of the boy’s mind.  The other boy was lighthearted and carefree; Did he have but a worry in the world behind that pretty head of his? Lucas had wondered this profusely.  Besides the one year of experience this other boy claimed over him, he’d somehow managed to attain along with it, Lucas’ sanity. Lucas sat in wonder. 

He laid himself back onto his bed and stared at the ceiling.  Thoughts of the boy ran wild throughout his brain, though it was nothing new.  Once in awhile, he’d cross the imaginary line with himself. His mind spoke words of definitive no, while his body along with the rest of him muttered the sinful coercions of  _ fuck _ ,  _ yes.   _ Lucas figured he’d never know, and what was abnormal about a guy his age unsuccessful in fighting the burning urge between his legs?  As his vision faded, he painted a perfect picture behind his eyes.  _ He’s here. _  The boy is there and he’s agonizingly close, and he’s dragging his perfectly soft fingertips across each visible patch of skin he can reach. Lucas fought with every sane bone in his body - and there were few - the idea that though he was there and though he was close, he couldn’t be close  _ enough _ .  

His eyes fluttered open as he imagined his gaze burning holes into the flawless face above him.  He’d flick his eyelashes closed and open again to remind himself of his loneliness, and that he was in fact staring at the empty ceiling.  His body forcefully declined, and pushed him to remain in this sweet moment a little longer. Lucas flipped himself over onto his stomach, and with a whimper that may have been just a bit too loud, his hips began to graze the smooth sheets.  Fistfuls of the fabric tried sliding out from between his fingers, but Lucas kept his grip firm. At this point, Lucas couldn’t decide whether he was immersed too deeply into his daydream, or if he was simply lazy, but his jeans were growing tighter by the minute, and he didn’t have the strength to ditch them.  Not when he was this  _ close _ .

“Jungwoo,”  He panted out.  “I need you so much, Jungwoo.”

It wouldn’t be true if Lucas admitted he hadn’t done this often, because these daydreams haunted him rather frequently.  He knew full well that Jungwoo would be gone for the day, and he took advantage of the time as it came. The apartment they shared was silent apart from the noisy neighbors, as per usual, except now Lucas’ bedroom was filled with the sound of sweet whines and little gasps for air.  He wasn’t very loud, and for him it was a good thing. It was a miracle that up until now Jungwoo hadn’t a clue, because Lucas wasn’t exactly subtle. 

Lucas’ imagination grew intense as he grew impatient.  His hands moved in circles, tracing patterns into his now bare skin.  Each touch that followed the last was harder to resist, each brush against the sheets became  _ hotter, _ and it was impossible for him to hold on any longer.

“Please, Jungwoo.”

In a moment, time stood still.  In a moment, Lucas tried desperately to remind himself that he was alive and breathing.  In this moment, he wondered if his mind had gotten tired of his redundant thinking and decided to play tricks on him.  This time, though, it was real. Lucas’ eyes shot open when he noticed the energy in the room, and was greeted pleasantly by a silhouette in the doorway.  He blinked his eyes a few times, hoping this was a mere illusion, but it didn’t dissipate. It seemed as if it stood completely still, until it began moving closer to him.

A moment later, it was hanging over the bed, and its eyes sparkled as they stared into his.  Lucas was more than aware that this wasn’t a dream, but  _ I better fucking pinch myself, _ he thought,  _ because this is nothing my brain could ever hope to be true. _

“Please what?”

Any moment now, Lucas would collapse onto the bed, the tension in his knees finally giving out.  Instead, he made a beeline for the nearest blanket and hid himself sheepishly. He looked warily at the shadow, which was beginning to seem more human-like as it tilted its head to the side in confusion.  It inched closer, removing some of the distance left between them. There was no longer a doubt in Lucas’ mind; This was really happening, and Jungwoo was  _ right there _ .

“Why are you shy now, Xuxi?”  He blushed, but it was hidden by the darkness of the room.  “You weren’t shy just a second ago.”

“I was,”  Lucas choked out.  “I thought you were practicing.”

Jungwoo hopped up onto the bed and crossed his legs.  The two of them sat awkwardly, avoiding as much eye contact as possible.  Luckily, Lucas had kept his jeans on, but the rest of him was still covered by the blanket.  

“How, um.”  He cleared his throat.  “How was practice?”

“It was good,”  Jungwoo replied almost immediately, anxious to break the awkward silence as soon as possible.  “The whole changing unit thing’s weird.”

Lucas felt his cheeks heat up.  “What do you mean?”

“It’s not the same without you.”

The idea of Jungwoo, in some sense,  _ needing _ him, gave Lucas the slight feeling of comfort.  The air was hot, thick, and rich with thought. Each of them were sure of what the other was thinking, but neither was confident enough to initiate.  It felt as if they were stuck in a freeze frame, like they would be trapped in this surreal moment for eternity.

“Um,”  Lucas spoke quietly, and Jungwoo’s head jolted toward him.  “Jungwoo, why are you still here?”

Jungwoo made a small ‘hm’ sound as a result of his confusion, and Lucas took the hint, starting to explain further.

“Why are you still sitting here?”

The air grew tense with Lucas awaiting his response, and with Jungwoo trying with everything he had to come up with one.  In time he’d given up, muttering the first three words that would reach the tip of his tongue.

“I don’t know.”

Lucas opened his mouth to speak but was cut short but Jungwoo, who hadn’t properly expressed his emotions the first time.  “I… Wanted to keep watching you.”

“Oh,”  Lucas’ breathing sped up.  “You can, if you want me to…”

Jungwoo could feel his breath catch in his throat.   _ Of course I want to,  _ he thought,  _ but I don’t really think I can just ask you that _ .  He took in a sharp, shaky breath and watched Lucas’ expression shift as he sat back calmly and patted his lap.

“C’mere,”  he whispered.  The words slipped past his lips like butter.  

When Lucas froze in his spot, Jungwoo took the opportunity to trace his fingertips across his shoulder and down his arm.  At the sudden realization of  _ fuck _ ,  _ Jungwoo was touching him _ , Lucas snapped back into reality.  This felt just like the daydreams-- No, it was  _ better _ than the daydreams could ever hope to be.  Lucas quickly swallowed the previous doubt in his disgraceful mind, and his head had now taken its spot in the other boy’s lap.  His eyes were on the ceiling once again. The familiar ceiling-- how it secured him in knowing he’d never be heard or caught. Except now, the hand running through Lucas’ hair and the soft pair of lips pressed to his forehead were not a simple figment of his imagination.  

“Are you okay?”  Jungwoo asked softly.  He truly did understand that Lucas was anything but  _ okay _ , but this was his way of letting him know he was willing to help.

Lucas scoffed in response, startled that after all he’d seen, Jungwoo would feel obligated to ask such a question.  “How much did you hear?”

“I think I heard all of it,”  The older boy’s face flushed red.  He spoke softer in an effort to hide his voice,  “You’re so fucking pretty.”

Lucas could feel his body heat becoming more intense, and he chuckled thinking about Jungwoo so embarrassed about a little thing like that.

“You don’t have to be shy,”  Lucas reassured. “You just watched me half-naked grinding onto my sheets imagining it was you.”  He flashed Jungwoo a cheeky smile, and was greeted with a look of wonder in return. 

“Do you, um,” Jungwoo stuttered out a response.  “Do you wanna try it?”

At this point, Lucas’ body and mind were far out of his control, though even if he could control their impending actions, he couldn’t imagine himself answering with anything else but  _ yes _ .  His eyes flashed full of lust as he stared up at Jungwoo, and the increased passing time allowed Lucas to thrive off of the hot, tense air and the uncanny similarities to his vivid daydreams.

“You want me to…”

“ _ Yes _ ,”  Jungwoo pleaded.  “Use me for it, I don’t mind.”

Lucas propped himself up onto his elbows and furrowed his eyebrow.  “Only if you promise me you’ll have a little fun, too.”

Jungwoo’s hand was tangled in Lucas’ hair still, the other one occupied cradling the side of his face.  His demeanor suddenly shifted, and his stare grew more intense.

“Baby,”  He began.  His hand slid down further and gripped the base of Lucas’ neck firmly.  He brought them closer, closing his eyes and taking in everything he had to offer.  Jungwoo loved the soft touch his fingertips felt at the brush of Lucas’ skin, and he couldn’t get enough of the desperate, sweaty smell of sex that was always present on him.  His lips grazed the base of Lucas’ neck and left open-mouthed kisses atop his collarbones and chest. 

Jungwoo brought a finger under Lucas’ chin to meet their gazes as he positioned himself on top of him and straddled his lap.  “When I think about you…”

Lucas whimpered at the feeling of Jungwoo’s soft, barely wet lips trailing kisses across his bare torso.  Jungwoo was relentless, and he teased every part of Lucas readily available and writhing beneath his fingertips. 

“All over me…”  Jungwoo spoke in broken sentences.

His hips rolled downward against Lucas gently, just enough to evoke a reaction out of him.  And it did, Lucas’ hips instinctively bucking up to meet the other boy’s. Leaning forward and placing his head in the crook of Lucas’ neck, Jungwoo sucked at the tender skin and spoke shortly after.

“I can’t help but think,”  He glared into Lucas’ eyes.  “That it would be a  _ lot _ of fucking fun.”

Lucas was through with the teasing, and though he was somewhat helpless against Jungwoo’s antics, something inside him broke out and gave him the courage to return the favor.  Suddenly, Jungwoo found himself beneath Lucas, wrists pinned above his head by Lucas’ big hands. He couldn’t help but crack a smile to tease Lucas even more, and Lucas smiled back sheepishly before dropping the mushy act all together and forcefully tugging the skin on Jungwoo’s neck between his teeth.  He’d dreamt of the moment he’d finally get to do this; To mark up the prettiest skin of the prettiest boy he knew. Jungwoo moaned quietly, huffing out a faint, “More” as a response.

“What do you think about?”  Lucas muttered between hungry kisses.

“You,”  Jungwoo whined.  “I wonder often, would you be the one to take charge, or would I?”  His words spilled past his lips in a mess of needy groans and quiet pants.

Lucas paused, his face turning a deep shade of red.  He softened his grip on the other boy’s arms, and he softened his expression too.  Just barely licking his lips, he brought them to meet Jungwoo’s definitely smoother ones and kissed him sweetly.  It remained this way for a short while, the two pairs of lips slightly parted in collision with each other, hips gently rocking into one another.  Inexperience was trying to take over, but both boys’ depravity wasn’t going to let it.

“You’re so beautiful,”  Lucas choked out. “I’ll do whatever you want.  As long as it’s you, I’d do anything.”

Jungwoo squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to force the intense feeling in his chest away, and focus on the  _ gorgeous _ compliant boy above him.  “I would too, Xuxi.”

Lucas’ hands gave his flushed face a safe place to hide, enclosing a giggle within them.  Jungwoo smiled playfully. “What?”

“I like it when you use that name,”  Lucas kept his face covered and shook his head foolishly.

“I know,”  smiled Jungwoo, as he reached for Lucas’ hands to pull them away and back down onto him.  “Don’t hide, sweetheart. I wanna look at you.”

Jungwoo’s invitation to win Lucas’ heart had been sent, and it was confirmed as their lips met a second time.  This time, Lucas avoided disconnecting their lips when he grinded his hips, the intensity greater. The tension between them shot out in needy moans into each other’s mouths, and it showed through each time one of them rolled their hips  _ just a little  _ too hard. Lucas’ hand soon found the button of Jungwoo’s jeans and fumbled with it a bit until it popped open.

“Jungwoo,”  Lucas finally broke their passionate kiss to look into Jungwoo’s eyes as he spoke.  “Can I touch you?”

Jungwoo smiled, an obvious need forming between his legs.  “Do you wanna?”

“ _ Yes _ ,”  Lucas replied.  “Yes, I wanna touch you so bad.”

“Then please,”  Jungwoo pushed his hips upward and whimpered between his words.  “Please, touch me.”

Lucas giggled, politely motioning for Jungwoo to lift his hips to aid in the removal of his clothes.  He quietly gasped with one look at how  _ pretty _ Jungwoo was, you know,  _ there _ .  Lucas began doing the only thing he really knew how to, closing his hand around Jungwoo and stroking softly.  Jungwoo let out a pleased noise, tangling his hand back into Lucas’ thick hair.

“I don’t really know how to do this,” Lucas blushed, his eyes capturing the dirty,  _ beautiful _ thing he was doing.  He wasn’t lying, but he could have given himself a little more credit.

“You’re doing just fine,”  Jungwoo smiled, a soft red spreading across his cheeks.  “I don’t really know, either. But your hands feel nice.”

Lucas drew his tongue between his teeth.  He hadn’t realized until now, the adoration he’d gained of listening to the older boy’s compliments and praises.  He liked it a lot, and it encouraged him to do better.

“Should I…”

Lucas brought the edge of his lips to the tip of Jungwoo’s cock and placed a gentle kiss on top.  He observed the way Jungwoo twitched all over, and he could feel the grip in his hair tighten. Jungwoo hadn’t done this before either, so was there really a way for him to mess up?  Lucas’ confidence grew and grew, until his lips were wrapped around Jungwoo and his mouth was filled  _ with _ Jungwoo.

“Oh my god,”  Jungwoo’s breathing caught in his throat.  “ _ Oh _ .”

Lucas hummed in satisfaction.  He loved to listen to and watch Jungwoo come undone right there in front of him,  _ because of him _ .  His lack of knowledge in the sex department still left him confused, but Jungwoo didn’t seem to notice.

“Do you like that?”  Lucas asked the question merely to hear the answer, though he already had an idea of what it would be like.

Jungwoo nodded frantically, moaning out a high-pitched, “Mm-hm.”

There was nothing left for Jungwoo to hold onto.  The pit in his stomach was the size of a black hole, never mind the sweat pooling beneath him as Lucas forced his hips down against the sheets.  Occasionally, he’d whimper out Lucas’ name and try to push himself further down Lucas’ throat, but it was becoming more than just occasional now.

“Xuxi,”  He whined.  “Gonna cum…”

Lucas closed his eyes and mentally smiled, exciting himself for what would come next.  He tried pushing his head down as far as it could go, and miraculously, on just his third try, swallowed every last inch of Jungwoo.

“Oh,  _ fuck _ ,” Jungwoo’s hips bucked forward and Lucas gagged a bit around him, but kept his position steady.  “Fuck, fuck, fuck!”

It seemed now like the only words Jungwoo knew how to say were  _ fuck _ and  _ Xuxi _ , but Lucas found this factor completely adorable.  He pulled himself back off of Jungwoo once he felt that familiar sticky feeling, except now it wasn’t his, and it was in his mouth.

“Wow,”  he breathed, faintly gasping for air.  “You’re fucking hot.”

Jungwoo shot upward and wrapped his arms around Lucas’ torso, flipping him over onto his back in one smooth motion.  He gnawed at his lips needily, running his hands across Lucas’ torso until he reached his waistband and played with the button until it came undone.

“Do you want some help too, Xuxi?”  He spoke the way you’d speak to a baby, and it made Lucas melt further into his touch.

“Yes, please,”  He whined in response.  “ _ Need _ .”

Jungwoo, despite releasing his tension moments ago, was far more turned on than he should have been, and he couldn’t handle seeing Lucas like this any longer.  He gave in as soon as his mind gave it one small thought, pushing the younger boy’s jeans down past his ankles. 

“Xuxi,” Jungwoo beckoned.  “I want you to watch.”

“Ahhh,” Lucas’ whimpers became louder as Jungwoo’s hand reached more and more of him.  “Jungwoo, you make me so…”

Jungwoo slipped a hand beneath Lucas’ waistband and began teasing him.  He’d gently scratch at the skin around his hips and hover his fingers right over where Lucas was sensitive, unbeknownst to him.  When he watched the way Lucas perked up and rolled into his touch, he’d keep doing as such.

“I make you so what, baby?  Tell me.”

Lucas could only keen as an answer, reaching forward to pull at Jungwoo’s soft hair.  “ _ Hot _ .”

Jungwoo giggled, pulling the rest of Lucas’ clothing barriers, and was now eye to eye with the problem at hand.  And what a beautiful problem it was, he thought. 

“That’s cute!  And this,” Jungwoo gripped the base of Lucas’ cock.  “This is  _ so _ pretty.”  He’d began stroking him loosely, alternating between fast and slow paces.  Though he wanted to watch Lucas come undone as quickly as possible, he didn’t want it to end so soon.  In Jungwoo’s mind, the longer he built Lucas up and deprived him of his release, the better it would be when he’d finally be tipped over the edge.  That thought alone motivated him to keep up his teasing antics.

“Xuxi, are you gonna cum?”

Lucas’ hips fucked  _ right _ into Jungwoo’s hand on instinct, and his eyes were shut tightly as he clawed at the sheets for stability.  A pillow laid across his face, partly because he didn’t want to know how  _ dirty _ he looked right now, but mostly as an attempt to muffle his noises.  It was working just fine for Lucas, but Jungwoo didn’t agree with the idea.

“What did I say about covering up, love?  I wanna watch what I do to you.” Jungwoo spoke with love and gentleness in his tone, but was firm in making his point clear.  He yanked the pillow from Lucas’ face, and was startled to find little tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

“Oh, baby.”  Jungwoo stopped immediately, Lucas gasping at the loss of his touch.  He kissed him sweetly without a stop until Lucas forcefully broke their connection and pleaded.

“ _ Hurts. _ ”

“Why didn’t you tell me, baby?  I would have…”

“Oh my  _ god _ , babe,”  Lucas’ voice bent and cracked in anticipation.  “Good, Jungwoo, it hurts so fucking  _ good _ .”

Jungwoo raised an eyebrow.  “Oh? Does that mean I should keep going, or should I just stop?  Let you sit there and wallow in your cute little suffering…”

Lucas’ whimpers came out more like faint sobs, drowned out by the little gasps and Jungwoo’s dirty,  _ nasty _ words.  He was too far gone.  All the thoughts coursing through his mind were  _ better _ than the daydreams.  This, what was happening in this very moment, right in his bedroom, was better than anything his mind could have ever pictured.  This story was unfolding in ways he’d never even began to think about. It was shocking that up until this point, he’d managed to hold on.  

“J-Jungwoo…” Lucas panted.  

The other boy’s mouth popped off of Lucas to respond to his pleas.

“Yes, Xuxi?”

“C-can I,”  Lucas replied, swallowing hard before choosing his next words carefully.  “Can I cum, Jungwoo?”

Jungwoo’s own control slowly fading away was surely visible to Lucas, and he wanted to say something smart in return, wanted to tease him more and more, but he just  _ couldn’t _ .  Lucas was so beautiful writhing and covered in sweat for him, and he wanted the moment to last forever, but he was confident that Lucas didn’t feel the same.  Jungwoo cracked a sweet smile and nodded, picking up the pace little by little.

“Oh, god,”  Lucas’ moans were repetitive and drawn-out.  “Oh  _ fuck _ , Jungwoo.”

Jungwoo whimpered quietly to himself as he finished Lucas off, trying hard to catch his own breath when he felt warmth spill all over his hand.  Lucas on the other hand, was a loud, squirming mess. A fucking  _ beautiful _ , loud, squirming mess, and it was all for Jungwoo.

“Th--”  Lucas blushed, trying once again to hide his face.  “Thank you.”

Jungwoo wiped his hand on the sheets and thought,  _ damn, don’t let me forget to wash those later _ .  He curled up next to Lucas and left soft kisses on his neck.  Both of them were exhausted, collapsing onto each other and taking in the other’s warmth.

“Hey, Xuxi?”  Jungwoo glanced at Lucas, who lay there with his eyes fluttered shut.   _ God, he’s so pretty _ , Jungwoo thought.

“Mmh?”  Lucas groaned absentmindedly.

“Can we go out sometime?”

Lucas’ eyes flicked open to look back down at Jungwoo curiously.  “We go out all the time, Jungwoo.”

“No, silly,”  Jungwoo blushed. “On a date.”

Lucas covered his mouth with his hands.  “Oh.” He mumbled into them.

Jungwoo hysterically broke out into laughter.  He scratched at Lucas’ chest as an attempt to regain his sanity.

“What?”  Lucas’ own laughter grew louder watching the other boy act like this.

“All of that just happened, and you’re embarrassed  _ now? _ ”

“Yes.”

“Silly, Xuxi.”  Jungwoo poked his nose.  “So is that a yes?”

Lucas grinned.  “Of course.”


End file.
